


В сумрачном лесу

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вселенная <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~ppcanon/p203441836.htm">Gakuen Psycho-Pass</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	В сумрачном лесу

**Author's Note:**

> вселенная [Gakuen Psycho-Pass](http://www.diary.ru/~ppcanon/p203441836.htm)

Сперва они молчали, молчали и молчали. Потом, наконец, Когами не выдержал.  
– Я не понимаю, – сообщил он, адресуясь к подлеску и еще, кажется, к узкой тропинке под ногами, – какого хрена я вообще здесь делаю.  
– Это все потому, – откликнулся с готовностью Макисима, – что остальные твои друзья предпочли другую компанию.  
– Остальные – что? – Когами остановился так резко, что Макисима налетел бы на него, если бы не знал, что он остановится. – Слушай, ты...  
– А! – Макисима не стал дожидаться продолжения, не менее предсказуемого. – Или ты о том, почему мы опять помогаем клубу дзюдо? Кажется, ни мое ужасное исследовательское общество, ни твой прекрасный многолюдный клуб на эти соревнования не записывались. Кстати, у тебя появился хоть один участник?

Когами шумно вздохнул, поддернул на плече лямку рюкзака и пошел дальше. Макисима пошел следом, задумчиво изучая маячивший перед глазами рюкзак. Тот имел форму странную, но несомненно узнаваемую.  
– Это что, – спросил Макисима, – справочники по спортивному ориентированию?  
– А у тебя что, – отозвался Когами, – опять что-то конфисковали? Иначе бы ты в это не ввязался.  
– Мне было скучно, – пояснил Макисима, не особо рассчитывая на понимание.   
– Кого это волнует, – пробормотал Когами. – Где уже хренова стоянка?  
– Что ж, в этом сумрачном лесу, – с удовольствием сказал Макисима, – мы заблудились слишком рано.   
Когами обернулся на него с яростью, которую вольное обращение с цитатами никак объяснить не могло.  
– Для стоянки может подойти вон та поляна, – примирительно сказал Макисима, насмотревшись, как Когами сверкает глазами. – На ней, кажется, даже условная метка есть.  
Когами процедил что-то нецензурное, но слишком тихо, чтобы можно было расслышать подробности. 

На поляне он с облегчением уронил с плеча рюкзак, зарылся в его глубины и начал выбрасывать на траву все подряд.  
– О, – заметил Макисима, успевший сесть рядом, но все же достаточно далеко, чтобы в него случайно что-нибудь не попало. – Это, кажется, мой Пруст.  
– Ты забыл его в классе, – сообщил Когами, не разгибаясь.  
– Вероятно, – согласился Макисима. – Наверное, сразу после того, как взломал замок в своей комнате, как ты считаешь?.. Зачем он тебе?  
– Собери веток на растопку, принеси в кои-то веки пользу, – предложил Когами вместо ответа. Макисима подумал и решил считать это предложение началом временного, но прекрасного сотрудничества.

– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, – уронил сквозь зубы Когами полчаса спустя, укладывая сухие ветки квадратом, – что в лес стоит одеваться иначе? Или ты думал, здесь все заасфальтировано?  
Макисима изучил рукава своей рубашки, испачканные пылью и смолой, потом глянул на запыленные мокасины.  
– Не могу сказать, что меня это сильно беспокоит, – начал он, ожидая ответа почти с нетерпением.   
– А мне какое дело, – немедленно огрызнулся Когами.  
Макисима улыбнулся, откинулся на траву и уставился на первую звезду в темнеющем небе.  
– Давно хотел спросить. У тебя когда-нибудь были воображаемые друзья?  
Недовольное сопение и шуршание возле будущего костра подтверждали, что Когами, по крайней мере, все еще здесь.  
– Мне кажется, – продолжил Макисима, щурясь так, чтобы звезда ему подмигивала, – если и были, то недолго, да? Потому что ты им, наверное, и слова сказать не давал.

Когами коротко выдохнул. Неровные вспышки зажигалки то и дело выхватывали из сумрака его хмурое, напряженное лицо. Игра теней делала его похожим на героя Майн Рида или Фенимора Купера, прекрасного без всякой меры и героического до зубной боли. Макисима начал мысленно составлять подходящее описание: "черты лица его, строгие и благородные, освещала порой улыбка до того ясная и открытая, что..."  
– Что ты пялишься? – Когами смотрел через плечо, держал зажигалку возле мертвого костра, не позволяя дрожащему огоньку потухнуть. – Видишь, не разгорается. Давай сюда своего Пруста.


End file.
